infernomoofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
= Current Timeline = Human history is pretty much how you think it is. This is what happened in the last few years... - 2017 ISIS related terror attacks lead to an US / France invasion of Syria; Syrian oil fields seized or destroyed. A 10 kT nuclear bomb explodes in Washington DC. Syria blamed for supplying the bomb; US and allies invade. - 2018 9.6 magnitude earthquake in San Francisco bay area. Major bridges destroyed, highrises collapse, fires burn much of the city. Survivors are left without enough food and water as the Federal government is slow to respond. - 2020 Californian Independence party wins elections in that state. Anger over the economy, inadequate response to the earthquake, and the ongoing war responsible for growing independence movement. - 2021 Famine spreads in China and parts of North America as lack of oil for farms and transportation, as well as drought and soil loss reduce food supply. - 2022 California declares independence, followed later that year by Oregon and Washington. The US does not attempt to use force, as the bulk of the military is deployed in the middle east. - 2023 Weyland's CEO is awarded the Nobel Prize in Medicine for his cancer cure. - 2024 Weyland Corp makes first foray into the luxury goods market with its Holographic Environment Simulator. - 2025 President Schwarzenegger blamed for using National Guard against rioters in famine-stricken southern California and San Joaquin Valley - called the 'Butcher of Bakersfield' - 2026 Coastal California secedes; forms "People's Republic of California". - 2028 Weyland labs in San Francisco discover the body’s ability to hypersleep - the complete cessation of life processes, which can be restarted when stasis is removed. - 2029 Weyland and Utani corporations fight over the control of synthetic bodies technology. - 2030 US and China continue to fight to control resources in Asia. Arctic Ocean is now ice-free for most of the year, and melting of Greenland ice sheets accelerates. Southern California secedes, falls into chaos. Cargo ships filled with Chinese, Japanese and Southeast Asian refugees begin turning up along Northern Californian and Cascadian coast. - 2031 Sea level has been rising at an average rate of about 6 inches per year, due to Greenland's ice cap melting and the gradual collapse of the West Antarctic Ice Sheet; levelling off after a 25 foot rise. - 2032 The new nations of Dong Guo and the People's Republic of California control the coastal territory west of the new inland sea. To the east, refugees from the inundated parts of the central valley swell the populations of the surviving cities along the new coastline. - 2033 Weyland creates new 5.56 millimeter round. - 2034 Weyland Corp introduces the first FTL-capable SEV (space exploration vehicle). - 2035 Weyland Corp opens several new offices across the globe. - 2036 Weyland Corp launches the Explorers Academy. - 2037 Fortune 500 names Weyland Corp number one on their list of "10 best companies to work for". - 2039 Weyland initiates its project to be able to travel to the planet Calpamos within the century. - 2040 The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the US government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their Project Safehouse. On April 5, 2040, the Secretary of the Army makes the decision to build a new Disciplinary Barracks. - 2041 The target budget year for funding the Disciplinary Barracks project. - 2042 Weyland starts commercializing synthetic bodies technology. - 2044 The Great Passion Fruit Famine hits America. People actually notice the taste difference in Nuka-Cola when the passion fruit flavor was removed. President Kodos is the new President of People's Republic of California. - 2045 Disciplinary Barracks project completion - 2047 War breaks out between Western and Chinese forces in Asia after more than a decade of relative peace. - 2050 The United States is permitted to use several air and naval bases in California and Cascadia, to defend the coast against an expected Chinese invasion. - July 7, 2051 Nuclear exchange. Hundreds of millions killed on both sides. Freedom City, at the mouth of the San Joaquin River on the southern shore of the sea, becomes the largest city, when the not flooded half of Sacramento to the north is hit by several Chinese nuclear warheads. - 2054 Something weird happens, only noticed by some people. There's suddenly quite an abundance of new technology, in particular the cloning technology from the omnipresent Mondocorp's Weiland-Utani, the sudden corporation that exists from the previous Weyland and Utani enterprises. - 2055 After the current Freedom City mayor deciding not to celebrate any more marriages, people started venturing into the heart of Necropolis, where there's the last person known in the world that celebrates marriages. - 2056 Rita is the new Freedom City Mayor. - 2057 Freedom City started hiring corporations into a "Doctors Within Borders" program. - 2058 Another glitch in time happens, as some people notice the year had two July's. =Original Timeline= Human history is pretty much how you think it is. This is what happened in the last few years... - 2016 The Syrian refugee crisis in Europe keeps growing, escalating further. - 2017 ISIS related terror attacks lead to an US / France invasion of Syria; Syrian oil fields seized or destroyed. A 10 kT nuclear bomb explodes in Washington DC. Syria blamed for supplying the bomb; US and allies invade. - 2018 9.6 magnitude earthquake in San Francisco bay area. Major bridges destroyed, highrises collapse, fires burn much of the city. Survivors are left without enough food and water as the Federal government is slow to respond. - 2020 Californian Independence party wins elections in that state. Anger over the economy, inadequate response to the earthquake, and the ongoing war responsible for growing independence movement. - 2021 Famine spreads in China and parts of North America as lack of oil for farms and transportation, as well as drought and soil loss reduce food supply. - 2022 California declares independence, followed later that year by Oregon and Washington. The US does not attempt to use force, as the bulk of the military is deployed in the middle east. - 2023 Weyland's CEO is awarded the Nobel Prize in Medicine for his cancer cure. - 2024 Weyland Corp makes first foray into the luxury goods market with its Holographic Environment Simulator. - 2025 President Schwarzenegger blamed for using National Guard against rioters in famine-stricken southern California and San Joaquin Valley - called the 'Butcher of Bakersfield' - 2026 Coastal California secedes; forms "People's Republic of California". - 2028 Weyland labs in San Francisco discover the body’s ability to hypersleep - the complete cessation of life processes, which can be restarted when stasis is removed. - 2029 Weyland and Utani corporations fight over the control of synthetic bodies technology. - 2030 US and China continue to fight to control resources in Asia. Arctic Ocean is now ice-free for most of the year, and melting of Greenland ice sheets accelerates. Southern California secedes, falls into chaos. Cargo ships filled with Chinese, Japanese and Southeast Asian refugees begin turning up along Northern Californian and Cascadian coast. - 2031 Sea level has been rising at an average rate of about 6 inches per year, due to Greenland's ice cap melting and the gradual collapse of the West Antarctic Ice Sheet; levelling off after a 25 foot rise. - 2032 The new nations of Dong Guo and the People's Republic of California control the coastal territory west of the new inland sea. To the east, refugees from the inundated parts of the central valley swell the populations of the surviving cities along the new coastline. - 2033 Weyland creates new 5.56 millimeter round. - 2034 Weyland Corp introduces the first FTL-capable SEV (space exploration vehicle). - 2035 Weyland Corp opens several new offices across the globe. - 2036 Weyland Corp launches the Explorers Academy. - 2037 Fortune 500 names Weyland Corp number one on their list of "10 best companies to work for". - 2039 Weyland initiates its project to be able to travel to the planet Calpamos within the century. - 2040 The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the US government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their Project Safehouse. On April 5, 2040, the Secretary of the Army makes the decision to build a new Disciplinary Barracks. - 2041 The target budget year for funding the Disciplinary Barracks project. - 2042 Weyland starts commercializing synthetic bodies technology. - 2044 The Great Passion Fruit Famine hits America. People actually notice the taste difference in Nuka-Cola when the passion fruit flavor was removed. - 2045 Disciplinary Barracks project completion - 2047 War breaks out between Western and Chinese forces in Asia after more than a decade of relative peace. - 2050 The United States is permitted to use several air and naval bases in California and Cascadia, to defend the coast against an expected Chinese invasion. - July 7, 2051 Nuclear exchange. Hundreds of millions killed on both sides. Freedom City, at the mouth of the San Joaquin River on the southern shore of the sea, becomes the largest city, when the unflooded half of Sacramento to the north is hit by several Chinese nuclear warheads. - 2051 - 2070 The Collapse. The west coast slowly recovers, while civilization is nearly destroyed in much of the rest of the continent due to fallout carried by prevailing winds. Chinese refugees and raiders take control of the southern portion of the People's Republic of California. - 2071 Cloning technology takes another step, as Weyland finds a way to record the static state of a brain and then restart it. - 2072 The Mormon nation of Deseret is founded. Over the next several decades, it takes control of most of the territory formerly belonging to the states of Utah, southern Idaho, northern Arizona, and Nevada. - 2073 The Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, or B.O.M.B.-001, is completed and partially functional (for security and maintenance bots) using a temporary onboard generator. - 2074 Construction of Vault 112 ends - 2075 The Sierra Army Depot A.I., Skynet, becomes self-aware - 2076 REPCONN Aerospace is bought out by RobCo Industries. - 2077 Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium. - 2078 Radiation levels become low enough for short exposure to the elements - 2079 The Puppet Man leaves Vault 77 - 2080 The first effects of radiation are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed. New species are created almost overnight. - 2081 The Skynet AI, in Sierra Army Depot, becomes self-aware, according to its own records (it actually became self-aware in 2075) - 2082 Radiation and poison levels are still too high for a normal human to survive - 2083 The city of Necropolis is founded by the ghoul survivors of Vault 12 and the citizens that fled to Bakersfield when the bombs fell. - 2084 Set takes control of Necropolis, wresting control from the original Overseer. The Vault 12 Overseer, not willing to take a dirt nap, is driven north and history loses sight of him. - 2085 Enclave resumes development of the VB-02 Vertibird, a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft, after regaining its footing. - 2087 After most of the initial survivors in the Reservation succumb to radiation, those "fortunate" enough to not die have turned into ghouls, living undergrond. - 2088 The nation of Aztlan is founded. It controls what was formerly southern California and southern Arizona. - 2089 Scientists in one of the wastelands villages began to drill their children in the ways of mathematics and science so that knowledge is not forgotten. They hope that their descendants will one day help bring civilization back to the wasteland. - 2090 Vault 29 opens. - 2091 Vault 8 opens, and they use their G.E.C.K. to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City. - 2092 LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors. - 2093 The Hub is founded by a man named Angus. He sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert and proceeds to begin trading with other settlements - 2095 28 Mexican survivors, 11 male, 8 female and 9 children, arrive in Zion canyon and settle down. - 2096 The inhabitants of Vault 22 leave their vault due to an outbreak of mutated spores infecting most of the dwellers and overrunning the Vault - 2097 After spending ten years underground, the wastlands ghouls finally come back to the surface. Twelve ghouls, including Dr. Willem Clark, volunteer to search the wastes in the hopes of finding other survivors - 2099 The Weyland-Utani Corporation is formed, due to a merge between Weyland and Utani. - 2101 The Vault City Overseer retires and the Council of Citizens is established. The Council appoints the initial First Citizen. - 2102 Richard Grey begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awareness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name "the Master". - 2103 The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he begins to choose his subjects more carefully - 2105 Natural born infants are rare, and die in their infancy. Much of the current world population was around pre-Collapse, and has been kept alive through cloning technology. - 2110 The remnants of CIT (Commonwealth Institute of Technology) and their descendants form the Institute. - 2123 New technology lets vampire hunters be more effective in taking care of the vampires plaguing the world, due to a mutation. - 2124 Law Enforcement in Freedom City against Hideous Freaks is now stronger than ever. - 2125 Throwing a smoke grenade is no longer a crime. - 2126 Brandishing a weapon is now a (minor) crime. - 2127 Ejaculating on people is no longer a crime. - 2128 Weyland-Utani wins a court case against VoxGuard, making reverse engeneering legal. - 2129 Corporations working on the Law Enforcement business that are found guilty of commiting any crime will see their enforcement contract revoked. - 2130 The so-called "vampire cure" drug has sold out, without no one managing to find out how to make more. - 2131 Works on Bradbury were made, adding a 6th floor to it. - 2132 A new kind of power addapters reaches the market. - 2133 New legislation appeared, impeding people for having more than two properties in their names. - 2134 Wallpaper gets fashionable again - 2179 Stalker is the new FC Mayor, replacing Skollvaldr. - 2183 The Mayoral Hunger Games 2183 is won by Eaoden Trump, now the Mayor, replacing Stalker. - 2187 Phlegm Brogglums wins the Freedom City elections, replacing Eaoden Trump, the previous Mayor. - 2188 Weyland-Utani newest invention, Weyland-Utani Credits is deployed. Its first machine is deployed on Freedom City. - 2189 Next-gen Vocal Abettors reach the market. - 2190 Something weird happens. Some people remember this timeline, but suddenly find themselves being back at 2054. Category:Lore